


Used and Sticky

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bukkake, Come Shot, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: "John would want to clean him up soon. He would want to erase the proof that other men had been anywhere near Sherlock’s nude form. He might want to make love, to stake his claim yet again, without an audience. But for now Sherlock would be allowed to lay here, covered in the cum of half a dozen soldiers, used and sticky, for as long as he wanted. Sherlock grinned. It was perfect."





	1. Cover for Used and Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> For [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of)[ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017).
> 
> Prompt #8-Bodily Fluids


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock moaned as John nibbled his ear, hands running up his chest and tweaking his nipples.

“Mmm...look at Dawson. He’s fit to burst and we've just started. Should I let him cum all over you pretty face, or make him stop?”

Sherlock gasped as his eyes fell on the soldier standing slightly to his right. John was right. Dawson's fist was speeding over his cock, which was an angry red. His face and posture were taut with pending orgasm.

Sherlock shook his head. He wasn't ready. While the thought of Dawson cumming on his face made his cock twitch, if Dawson went off too soon his ejaculate would grow cold and uncomfortable, a distraction more than a delight.

“Dawson!” John’s voice barked out. “Don't you dare cum yet!”

Sherlock shivered. Johns commanding Captain's voice promised discipline if Dawson dared to cum before his Captain allowed it. Dawson grabbed the base of his cock, swearing and turning away.

John resumed toying with Sherlock. He slid a hand into his hair and pulled his head back to rest against John's shoulder, displaying his long gorgeous neck, which had a trail of hickeys leading from his ear to his clavicle.

His other hand stroked Sherlock’s already leaking cock, grip familiar and sure. He stroked Sherlock just enough to bring him to full hardness, his long pink cock standing straight up against his abdomen.

Sherlock moaned and ground back against John. He could feel the hard bulge of John's cock, still trapped in his uniform camos. All of the men surrounding them were dressed similarly, camo bottoms and olive green t-shirts. They were all from John’s old unit, some retired, some still serving.

“Ready for more then?” John asked.

Sherlock could only whimper and nod.

John's hands fell from Sherlock as he stepped back. For a moment, the light overhead seemed too bright and he shivered in the cold. He felt suddenly exposed to the group of soldiers surrounding them, vulnerable in a way he hadn't before.

“Alright?” John's voice inquired softly, as one hand returned to comb through his hair.

Sherlock looked up at John, recentering himself. He leaned into John's touch and allowed himself several deep breaths, just focusing on breathing and John’s face. He vaguely realized the other men had all taken a step back, those who had been pleasuring themselves halting. John would give him all the time he needed to decide. John would never push him to continue, or even allow this to continue if Sherlock showed any signs of apprehension.

Finally, Sherlock felt able to reply.

“Yes. Just-can you not let go? I didn't like-” he cut off, embarrassed.

“Feeling alone? It's alright sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

John gave him a reassuring smile, both hands coming up to hold him in place while he engaged Sherlock in a filthy kiss, deep and wet and long.

Soon Sherlock was enthusiastically returning the kiss, and John pulled back.

“Hands and knees. Chest down.”

Sherlock obeyed instantly, realizing this position would put his arse on display while John worked him open. He squirmed a bit and considered reaching back to hold himself open, but John hadn't asked him to. So instead, he arched his back deeply and spread his legs wide, a position he knew showed him off to great advantage.

“Tease.” John gave a playful swat to his arse, to which Sherlock merely hummed and wiggled his hips a bit.

Almost immediately John's hands settled on his backside. He spread Sherlock's cheeks and then Sherlock felt a hot puff of air, the only warning he got before John's mouth settled over him as his tongue thrust against his hole.

A chorus of groans echoed in the room as Sherlock let out a keening cry. John set to work teasing Sherlock’s hole until it was soft and wet. When he pulled away, Sherlock whimpered and arched back, seeking further stimulation.

John leaned on Sherlock’s lower back with his forearms. Before Sherlock could wonder what he was doing the click of a bottle could be heard. Seconds later, John's slicked up fingers began circling Sherlock's quivering hole.

Sherlock writhed in place, silently begging for more. John breached him with one finger, sliding in slowly. As he continued to stretch Sherlock, he began to narrate in a deep, dirty voice.

“God, Sherlock. You should see yourself. Presenting that delectable arse, begging for more. And they're all watching you. They wish they were me. Every last one wants to fuck you.”

Sherlock felt his cock twitch and leak against his stomach. John was passing over his prostate just enough to drive him mad. He could hear the slick wet sounds of the other man masturbating while they watched, some huffing harsh breaths, some groaning in occasion.

“I'm going to fuck you while they all wank over it. They're going to cum all over that beautiful body of yours. Might even let ‘em cum on your face. And then I'm going to cum in your arse, show ‘em who you belong to. And _then_ you can cum.” John's voice was gruff and matter of fact.

Sherlock shivered as he pictured how this would play out.

“Yes! Please John.” he gasped desperately.

John pulled his fingers out, replacing them almost immediately with his prick. Even with generous preparation, taking John was always a bit of a stretch. Sherlock loved it. The pleasure pain of the stretch; the feeling of being claimed, filled, owned by John...he groaned long and low as John buried himself to the hilt.

John pulled him up, once again positioning him so his neck was on display. John set a quick pace. Sherlock grunted with every thrust, his cock bouncing in tandem to John’s movements.

“Look at them. See how much they want you? See how much they're enjoying this?”

John slowed his pace, staying buried deep in Sherlock and grinding against him to tease at his prostate. “Are you ready?”

Sherlock’s head nodded where it was lolling against John's shoulder. He was ready. He wanted this. Oh, god, how he wanted this.

“Dawson, if you can control yourself until everyone else has finished, you can cum on his face. Everyone else, keep it below the neck.”

Sherlock startled in surprise as moments later something hot and wet hit his arm and hip. A long low moan sounded from his right as he realized one of the other men had finished. He gasped and arched against John and soon he felt hot cum hitting him from all over, splattering his sides and stomach. There was a pause, a breath of a moment, and then Dawson stepped forward and shot his load across Sherlock's face with a shout. Cum dripped from Sherlock's cheek and slid down his abdomen.

Sherlock whimpered and grasped desperately at John’s hands on his hips. John began thrusting hard and fast again. His breath was harsh and hot against Sherlock's neck. Soon, John thrust deep and stilled, spilling hot and wet inside of Sherlock.

The feel of John twitching and releasing inside of him was the final straw for Sherlock, who had been rising ever higher since John's mouth first touched his backside. Sherlock shot off, crying out John's name, eyes squeezing shut as he came hard enough to squirt his own face.

John held him close as he shook and came apart. He slumped back against John, mind fuzzy and body feeling both light as air and like moving would take herculean effort because clearly gravity was holding him tight against John. A part of him was aware that John was dismissing the group of men, thanking them. His voice walked a fine line between camaraderie and get the fuck out.

John would want to clean him up soon. He would want to erase the proof that other men had been anywhere near Sherlock’s nude form. He might want to make love, to stake his claim yet again, without an audience. But for now Sherlock would be allowed to lay here, covered in the cum of half a dozen soldiers, used and sticky, for as long as he wanted. Sherlock grinned. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
